Saelyn
thumb|center|700px =Zitate= "Die höchste Ebene des Kampfes ist es, nicht zu kämpfen." "Alles zur rechten Zeit, wenn sich das diffuse Gefüge von Zeit und Raum zu einem klaren Bild zusammenbaut und vorerst absurde und amorphe Eindrücke sich auflösen." "Begegnen wir der Zukunft und dem Kommenden nicht mit Angst, sondern mit Hoffnung, wird der letzte schwach funkelnde Stern die bereits Erloschenen wieder anstecken und erleuchten, um uns den Weg in eine neue glorreiche Geschichte zu leiten." "Ich werde nicht brechen, mich nicht untergeben und meine Heimat niemals vergessen!" "Enttäuscht ihr mich, enttäuscht ihr das Königreich als Ganzes, Meister Sonnenglanz und vergesst ihr, wer euch eure Existenz ermöglichte, vergesst ihr sogleich eure komplette Existenz!" "Ist es nicht immer so? Schließt sich eine Tür, geht zugleich der nächste Eingang auf. So etwas wie leerlauf gibt es nicht. Man muss die Zeichen der Zeit nur erkennen und sie richtig deuten." "Glück existiert für mich per se nicht. Zeit und Ereignisse sind eine Reihe von aneinandergelegten Momenten, die wohl oder übel, ihren Lauf nehmen, ob man es will oder nicht. Man kann sie nur hinauszögern, aber niemals umgehen." "Angst ist ein Faktor, der Schwäche symbolisiert. Ängstliche Personen sind zu dem Thema Magie also schwach, sind sie schwach sollten jene ohnehin die Finger von der Magie lassen, um kein Unheil zu vollbringen." "Familie, Plicht, Ehre." "Es scheint, als ob viele unser noblen Volksgefährten wohl leider nicht überlebt hatten und man die Falschen - Untauglichen - gerettet hatte." "Sicher kann man sich nie sein. Womöglich ist hier alles nur ein Traum. Ein Hauch aus Luft und Asche. Womöglich liegt ihr bewusstlos in einem Waldgebiet in Quel'Thalas und um euch wütet die Geißel. Oder womöglich brennt Quel'Thori gerade durch die Orcs. Niemand kann wissen, was nun die Realtität ist und was nicht." "Oft ist es genau dieses blinde Vertrauen, welches man in jemanden hat, welches einen verwundbar macht. Ein Vertrauen, welches andere Möglichkeiten gibt, Dinge zu erleben und zu erschaffen. Ein Vertrauen, welches als Selbstverständlichkeit definiert wird und meist nicht auf gegenseitigem Vertrauen beruht." ''- Großmagistrix, Saelyn Frostschimmer, Diplomatin aus Quel'Thori'' =Erscheinungsbild= *wirkt noch relativ jung *ein Großteil der Hochelfen würde Saelyn als "durchaus attraktiv" einstufen *ihre Haut ist relativ hell, jedoch nicht blass *ihr Haar ist hüftlang und hellblond *stets ist sie geschminkt, dennoch aber nur leicht und ihr Make-Up wirkt nicht unnatürlich *wird stets in angemessener Kleidung aus eleganten Stoffen gesehen (meist in Rot/Gold-, oder in Blau-Tönen) *trägt stets die Brosche der Quel'dorei auf Brusthöhe =Verhalten / Charakterzüge= Saelyn ist hauptsächlich der ihrige Wohlstand und deren Ansehen, sowie der Erhalt derer die sie mögen wichtig. Ferner auch Erhalt und Gleichgewicht für eine Sache, wenn sie einmal Verantwortung übernommen haben. Ebenso hat sie ein äußerst ausgeprägtes Bedürfnis, mit anderen ihres Volkes sowie anderen Völkern gut auszukommen, ist sie jedoch als Dozentin und Großmagistrix unterwegs, könnte man Saelyn an ihren ruhigen und entspannten Wesenszügen wohl kaum wiedererkennen. Auch könnte bekannt sein, dass mit ihr in ernsten Situationen nicht zu scherzen ist, da sie hierbei keinen Spaß versteht. =Fähigkeiten= *Verzauberung *Kräuterkunde *Grundlegende Alchemie *Präsentationsfähigkeiten *Rhetorik & Sprachgebrauch *Diplomatie & Verhandlungskompetenz *städteplanerisches Wissen *historisches Wissen =Schulen der Magie= *Schule der Dimensionsmagie (Meisterlich) *Schule der Illusion (Meisterlich) *Schule der Verzauberung (Meisterlich) *Schule der Weissagung (Meisterlich) *Schule der Hervorrufung (Gut- in Ausbildung) * & Grundlagenzauber thumb|center|400px =Anerkennungen/besondere Leistungen= *Einsatz für die Heimat im 1. Krieg *Einsatz für die Heimat im 2. Krieg *Einsatz für die Heimat im 3. Krieg *Forschungen mit dem Orden der Kirin Tor im Projekt zum Austausch magischen Wissens *Sprecherin des ehem. provisorischen "Rats von Silbermond" in Dalaran *Diplomatietätigkeit zwischen Allianz & Quel'dorei *kennt Lady Jaina Prachtmeer persönlich *verhandelte mit dem Menschenkönig Varian Wrynn um eine neue Heimat (Quel'Thori) *wurde zur Großmagistrix aus dem neuen Königreich Quel'Thori ernannt *wurde Königssprecherin in Königreich Quel'Thori *verankerte einen Orden des Lichts (Orden der Phönixschwinge) in Königreich Quel'Thori's Gesetzesbuch *widersetzte sich den Verordnungen und rettete Verletzte und Flüchtlinge aus Seenhain vor den Orcs, bevor diese abgeschlachtet wurden. =Volkseinstellung= Grundlegend besitzt Saelyn eine gewisse Einstellung gegenüber anderen Völkern und, oder Fraktionen welche überwiegend von Vorurteilen aber auch von klassischem Rassismus geprägt wurde. Wohlwollend: Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:Hochelfw.gif Quel'Dorei: Saelyn zollt ihren Vorfahren und ihrem Volk den größten Respekt. Datei:Zwergm.gifDatei:Zwergw.gif Bronzebärte: Die Defensivanalagen der Zwerge und der WIlle zum Wiederaufbau der neuen Heimat stimmten Saelyn wohlwollend dem Volk. Datei:Gnomm.gifDatei:Gnomw.gif Gnome: Deren technologische Erfindungen werden Quel'Thori einst viel nützen. Auch der Wille der Gnome am Wiederaufbau der Hochelfenheimat stimmte sie wohlwollend. Datei:Menschm.gifDatei:Menschw.gif Menschen: Ohne die Menschen, vorallem jene aus Sturmwind, gäbe es die Quel'Dorei in diesem Ausmaß wohl kaum. Saelyn zollt den sturmwindschen Menschen höchsten Respekt und Wohlwollen. Neutral: Datei:Untotm.gifDatei:Untotw.gif Verlassene: Saelyn konnte das Leid und den Schmerz durch den Verlust, resultierend aus dem Angriff der Geißel, mit eigenen Augen miterleben. Viele ihrer Freunde sind in den Reihen der Weltenwanderer gefallen und trachten nun eine Existenz als Verlassener. Einerseits verspürt sie Dank und Sehnsucht gegenüber den Gefallenen und vorallem Freunden, andererseits ist sie dem Volk skeptisch eingestellt; ganz traut sie ihnen nicht. Skeptisch: Datei:Taurem.gifDatei:Taurew.gif Shu'halo Feindselig: Datei:Nachtelfm.gifDatei:Nachtelfw.gif Kaldorei: Die Vergangenheit bedingt genau jene Verachtung, die sie den Kal'dorei entgegenbringt. Hasserfüllt: Datei:Trollm.gifDatei:Trollw.gif Dunkelspeertrolle: Sämtliche Stämme der Trolle würde Saelyn ohne einen Augenschlag am liebsten Auslöschen. Seit jeher brachten sie ihrem Volk nur Kummer, Leid und Sorgen Datei:Waldtrollm.gifDatei:Waldtrollw.gif Amanitrolle: Sämtliche Stämme der Trolle würde Saelyn ohne einen Augenschlag am liebsten Auslöschen. Seit jeher brachten sie ihrem Volk nur Kummer, Leid und Sorgen Datei:Orcm.gifDatei:Orcw.gif Orcs: Den Orcs steht Saelyn hasserfüllt entgegen, was die gemeinsame Geschichte nur unterstreicht. =Fraktionsansichten= Wohlwollend: Datei:Magier.gif18px Orden der Kirin Tor: Die Vergangenheit hatte ohnehin schon gute Pläne für die Zusammenarbeit zwischen dem Orden und den Magistern. Jüngste Ereignisse - Angriff der Geißel - verstärkten dieses Vertrauen in die Kirin Tor enorm. Freundlich: Datei:krieger.gifDatei:Jaeger.gifDatei:Schurke.gif Armee von Quel'Thori Datei:Paladin.gifDatei:Priester.gif Orden der Phönixschwinge =Soziales Umfeld= Familie *Datei:Hochelfw.gifDatei:Magier.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png † Magistrix, Loryanna Frostschimmer (Mutter) *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:Magier.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png † Magister, Myrios Frostschimmer (Vater) Beruflich *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:Magier.gif18px Erzmagier, Thranduil Da'lanthori *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:Schurke.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png Waldläufer, Salafis Flammenbrunst *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:Paladin.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png Meister, Ael'Thruil Sonngenlanz Privat * Datei:Menschm.gifDatei:Schurke.gif Taradin Drankin *Datei:Zwergw.gifDatei:Krieger.gif Odelia Treuschild =musikalische Musik passend zum Charakter= *Marcus Warner - Fallen Hero https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O40HIB7pIqQ - passend zur Situation, als Saelyn ihre Eltern durch die Geißel verloren hatte *Dylan Neuschweider - Glimmer of Hope (1. Teil des Videos) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0huQR7CrJU - als sich Saelyn im Krieg gegen die Geißel nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern, erhebte und weinend vor Zorn und Trauer in den Kampf zieht *Slow Motion & Giant Apes - Blooming Star (Epic Powerful Choral Uplifting) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPlz3QPXOKo - die Stimmung, die Saelyn teilt, wenn sie jeden Tag erneut aufwacht und den Tag beginnt *Andrew Haym & Morten Malvik - Guinevere's Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6P_4EkY_UEg - beschreibt das Gefühl, welches Saelyn verspürt, wenn sie durch Silbermond spazierte *Dark Signal - Build You Back https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlqxo9JIuuM - genau jene Gedanken hat Saelyn, wenn sie an die Person denkt, die sie in Silbermond zurückgelassen hat *Hell Shall Perish - Efisio Cross https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWPU-vcBp_0 - wenn Saelyn an jene denkt, die ihr etwas genommen haben, was ihr wichtig war (aktuell: Geißel) =Lebensgeschichte= thumb|282pxSaelyn hatte das Privileg, in Silbermond als Tochter zweier Magister aufzuwachsen; daher wurde sie bereits in der Kindheit gefördert und musste sich stets weiterbilden. Manch Verwandte munkelten, dass das Kind wohl keine richtige Kindheit hatte, aber Saelyn konnte nichts anderes, als sich zu verbessern und an sich zu arbeiten. So erfolgte auf Kurz oder Lang auch eine Aufnahme im Kreis der Magister, wo sie die Karriereleiter Schritt für Schritt nach oben kletterte. Mit Abschluss der Ausbildung zur Magistrix scheinte sich ihr steter Drang besser zu werden zu legen, da ihre Eltern nun sehen konnten, was ihre Tochter alles erreicht hatte. Doch lange galt dieses Glücksgefühl nicht, da beide Elternteile beim Schutz des Sonnenbrunnens vor der Geißel, ihr Leben für den Schutz der Tochter gaben und sie vor schweren Verletzungen beschützt hatten. Von ihrer Vergangenheit und all dem, was passiert ist, spricht Saelyn kaum; sie verschließt sich und nur ausgewählte Personen wissen über ihre Lebensgeschichte Bescheid. Nun vertritt Saelyn ihr Volk weiterhin als Botschafterin und wurde sogar zu König Varian Wrynn - den Menschenkönig aus Sturmwind - geschickt, um nach Hilfe zu bitten. Ebenso genießt sie hohes Ansehen, da sie eine der wenigen Überlebenden der Magister und ihres Volkes ist. In Entscheidungen, die das Volk betreffen, wird die ihrige Stimme mehr gewichtet und respektiert bzw. also wichtig angesehen. Nach der Verhandlung mit König Wrynn kam Saelyn mit positiver Nachricht wieder zurück in das Flüchtlingslager in Dalaran. Dort überbrachte sie die Nachricht, dass ihr Volk ein neues Heim zugesprochen bekam. Zwar klein und in den hohen Wipfeln des Rotkammgebirges, aber dennoch ihr Land. Zwar hatten sie einige Bedingungen von den Menschen genannt bekommen, aber das gingen sie ein. Und so hatte Saelyn wieder Hoffnung, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie erfuhr, dass ihr König Anasterian Sonnenwanderer - letzter Überlebender der Dynastie an seinen Wunden des Kriegs erlegen ist. So schnell auch das positive Gefühl zur neuen Heimat kam, verebbte jenes durch den Verlust des eigenen Königs, welchen sie ziemlich gern hatte und hoch aufsah. Aber man verlangte von ihr Ausdauer und Stärke als eine der wenigen hohen überlebenden Magister der Heimat. Saelyn musste einen provisorischen neuen Rat zusammen berufen und sich alsbald Gedanken über die Zukunft des Volkes machen, zugleich die neue Heimat aufbauen und sich um das Begräbnis und die Beisetzung des Königs kümmern: quasi eine Aufgabe, die sie alleine nie bewältigen hätte können. Doch auch dies schaffte sie und wurde somit zur Großmagistrix unds zugleich Königssprecherin vom Königreich Quel'Thori ernannt. Man konnte ihr sogar ansehen, dass sie ihre Aufgabe mit Passion und Gefühl tat. Ihr persönlicher Höhepunkt war das Tragen der Krone von Quel'Thori bis zur Krönung von Königin Frostschwinge. Was man aber nach aussen hin nicht sehen kann ist der gewaltige Zorn und die enorme Verzweiflung sowie Trauer, die Saelyn verspürt, wenn sie an die Gefallenen der Heimat (vorallem ihre Familie) denkt, denn was in der Heimat zurückgeblieben ist, wird sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen können, geschweigedenn in den Armen halten dürfen. Langsam kehrte Ruhe in Quel'Thori ein und nach der Krönung von Königin Lyara Forstschwinge sowie dem Beitrtitt zur Allianz durch das Königreich Vyndborg kamen neue Aufgaben auf Saelyn zu. Sie wurde als Großmagistrix in den Norden geschickt, um die Ressourcen des magischen Wissens zu prüfen, welche als Gegenleistung versprochen wurden. Jenes tat sie auch und so kam es, dass sie sich in ein Schiff der Allianz gen kalten Norden begab. DIe Fahrt war wohl alles andere als atemberaubend für sie und wohl wurde ihr auch wieder bewusst, warum sie die Schule der Dimensionsmagie gewählt hatte, doch was sie durchaus faszinierte, waren die ersten Eisberge, welche vom Schiff passiert wurden und das Knacken der Eisflächen, die durchbrochen wurden, als sie kurz vor dem Hafen im Norden anlegten. Nach einigen Formalitäten, war es ihr gestattet, sich im Magierturm einzufinden und die dortigen Schriftstücke zu analysieren und nach Relevanz zu sortieren; was man ihr aber ansehen konnte, war die Passion, die sie versprühte, als sie durch neues Wissen an Magie stöberte. Ebenso wurden ihr Funde aus alten Zeiten gezeigt, welche Großmagus Hrafn entschlüsseln wolle. Eine der Schrifttafeln hatte etwas besonderes an sich, denn man konnte ähnliche Symbole aus dem Thalassischen erkennen. Jene sollten für der Sprache nicht mächtigen Personen wohl kaum möglich sein, doch abermals war Saelyn froh, die Schule der Weissagung zu beherrschen und so machte sie sich Schritt für Schritt an die Arbeit, die Tafel - vorerst nur für sich und ohne öffentlichen Erfolg - zu entschlüsseln. Nebst der Entschlüsselung war ihre Aufgabe auch noch, das Land nach Leylinien und -knoten zu untersuchen, um ein Portal nach Quel'Thori zu erschaffen, um die Reise gen Norden einfacher zu machen und trotz all der Arbeit vermochte sie ein Lächeln zu spüren, während sie vor sich dahin blätterte und analysierte; ein Lächeln, welches sie schon vor langer Zeit nicht mehr spüren konnte, was dies wohl bedeuten mag? Zurück in Quel'Thori hatte sie nun Zeit, sich den Plänen des Königreichs zu widmen. Wichtige Themen waren ihr auferlegt worden, was dazu führte, dass sie wohl kaum Zeit für ihr Privatleben mehr hatte. Es hieß nur: Arbeit, Arbeit und kaum Erholung und Ausgleich. Stetig aber doch stumpfte Saelyn emotional ab und distanzierte sich wohl von ihren Bekannten, verkrümelte sich in ihren Schriftrollen und arbeitete vor sich hin, denn es gab wichtigeres als ihr Leben als Einzelperson - das Leben eines ganzen Königreichs galt es zu sichern. Und wenn sie Freizeit hatte, widmete sie sich der Musik der Harfe; Wohl spielte sie stets das gleiche Lied, immer und immer wieder. Machte sie sich aber doch auf und mischte sich unter die Menge war stets ein Gesicht vorhanden: Taradin Drankin. Egal wo sie hinging, jener Mensch war stets bei ihr und um sie. Einerseits genoss sie es, aber andererseits fühlte sie sich durchaus bedrängt durch seine Anwesenheit und seine äußerst privaten Fragen zu ihrer Person und ihrer Vergangenheit, doch es gab etwas an ihm, was sie reizte und dazu brachte, irgendwie mehr von ihm wissen zu wollen, ohne es ausgesprochen zu haben. Und dann gab es da noch diese Zwergin: Odelia Treuwind. Beide Personen waren eigentlich ihre nächsten Bezugspersonen und dennoch stopfte Saelyn die Lücken ihrer Schutzmauer immer wieder zu, um die beiden "Fremden" nicht zu nahe zu lassen. Und immer wenn sie begannen, über die Magie zu sprechen, merkte Saelyn, dass beide keinerlei Ahnung davon hatten und stupides Unwissen preis gaben, was sie zu tiefst verärgerte. Sie fühlte sich einfach in ihrer Person als Quel'Dorei gekränkt. Also beschloss sie, beiden eine Lektion zu verpassen und wirkte zusammen mit einem Arkanisten einen Illusionszauber. Zeitgleich war es eine Lektion für die beiden und ebenso eine Lehrstunde für den Arkanisten. Damit hoffte sie, dass beide ein für alle Mal ihre Zunge hüteten, wenn sie von arkaner Magie sprachen. Sie fühlte sich dabei gut, aber dennoch wieder einen Schritt weiter entfernt von den Personen in ihrer Umgebung und ebenso den beiden Fremden. Nach einem langen Tag im Sanktum und der Kontrolle des Magiespeichers von Quel'Thori, welcher von den Technomagieren und gemeinsam mit Gnomen und Hochelfen konstruiert wurde, erblickte sie ein neues Gesicht im Königreich. Eine Dame, die wohl zu viel Bier bei den Zwergen und Gnomen getrunken hat, so wie sie sich verhält; verrückt spiegelt nicht ansatzweise wieder, wie sich jene präsentierte. Jessabelle, so wie sie sich ihr nannte, war wohl eine verrückte Technomagierin, die anscheinend nach Quel'Thori kam um sich von der dortigen neuen Technik selbst ein Bild zu machen. Wohl machte es die Runden, dass hier Gnome am Werk waren. Und wie zu erwarten, fand sich auch Taradin Drankin am Ort ein; als ob er Saelyn verfolgen würde. Die beiden dürften dann "Zum Trinkenden Lich" gegangen sein, wo Saelyn sich nicht anschloss, da ihr das Niveau dort wohl zu niedrig ist, doch für die beiden wohl passend. Spät am Abend gab es noch eine Draufgabe: Ein Hochelf namens Parlene traf ebenso in der Stadt ein und wollte der Armee beitreten. Nach einen Gespräch stellte sich heraus, dass auch er wohl nicht ganz bei Sinnen war. Er sprach einerseits von einer langen Reise durch Azeroth, dann wiederum von seiner Heimat in Theramore, dann kam noch dazu, dass er, obwohl er nicht von hier war ihren Namen kannte und widersprüchlich dazu wollte er, als auswärtiger der Armee des Königreichs beitreten ohne zu mindest einen Tag im Königreich verweilt zu haben oder gar Bürger dessen zu sein. Wohl hatte auch er entweder zu viel Tavernen-Gebräu getrunken oder er war, wie die Dame am Tag, nicht zurechnungsfähig. Kurz fragte sich Saelyn, was diese Offenheit des Königreichs wohl gebracht hatte, da sie bis jetzt nur einerseits verrückte, und andererseits dumme Personen aus den neuen Verbündeten zu sehen bekam. Wohl kann sie sich nur auf den Kern ihres Volkes verlassen, welcher an ihrer Seite das Königreich neu aufgebaut hatte. Naja und dann war da noch Taradin Drankin, der im Vergleich zu den anderen "Patienten" wohl doch etwas mehr Intelligenz mit sich tragen dürfte, als zuvor erwartet; es fehlte wohl der Vergleich und ein Bild von den Bürgern der Allianz, was sie sich nun etwas zusammen bastelt. Vielleicht tat sie ihm anfänglich Unrecht oder war dieses negative Bild nur eine Art Schutzhaltung dem "anderen" Volk gegenüber? Die Zeit wird es zeigen, sofern die Zeit es zeigen will und kann. Aber was die Zeit ihr nun zeigte, war wohl nicht das Gelbe vom Ei. Die ganze Woche hatte sie ein komische Gefühl und etwas rumorte in ihr. Sie wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimme und sich etwas anbahne. Begonnen hatte dies mit der Offenbarung des Taradin und dessen "Beruf". Erst war sie höchst skeptisch und wollte ihn festnehmen, doch dann gab sie ihm die Chance sich zu erklären und es stellte sich heraus, dass er Böses um des guten Willen tue, um eben das Gute in den Menschen wieder zu stärken und deren Hoffnung zm Strahlen zu bringen. Aber nichts ist ein Zufall und gerade in diesen Tage offenbarte er ihr es. Es muss ein Omen sein, sodass es ihr keine Ruhe ließ und sie weiterforschen musste, was zu einer Vision führte. SIe sah, wie Taradin Drankin vor der Richterin Isabelle Pirallo in Sturmwind des Todes verurteilt wurde, da er Diebstahl und Hochverrat in besonderem Ausmaß verbrachte. Grund dafür war ein Leck in seiner Unterstützerkette, was ihm wohl das Genick brach. Ebenso hörte sie Glocken in einem äußerst traurigen Ton erklingen, welche Saelyn als die Glocken des Trauers deklarierte. Aus Besorgnis um den guten Willen und das ehrenhafte Verhalten, musst sie Taradin eine Illusion einpflanzen, die ihm jenes ebenso veranschaulichte. Was er nun damit tun würde, war ihm überlassen, doch ihr Gewissen war zufriedengestellt. Als ob dies nicht genug wäre, hatte sie am Folgeabend eine Vision, dass Seenhain brutal geschlachtet werde und Orcs und Gnolle das Dorf niederbrennen werden; zu ihrem Schreck sollte sich dies bewahrheiten. thumb|center|600px|Ihre Vision um Seenhain Späher berichteten am nächsten Morgen, dass Orcs sich vor der Brücke formierten und sich auf einen Angriff vorbereiteten; ebenso sollte dies Seenhain tun. Sie befahl, die Tore von Quel'Thori zu schließen und rief, zum Schutze des Volkes, den Ausnahmezustand aus, obwohl es ihr nicht leicht viel. Am selben Abend stellte sich heraus, dass ihre komplette Vision wahr werden würde, wenn sie nicht einschreiten würde. So beschloss sie, ohne die Königin um Erlaubnis zu bitten, auf eigene Hand, Reiter in das Tal zu schicken, um Verletzte und Flüchtlinge aus Seenhain zu retten. Sie selbst teleportierte sich, aus Mangel an Mitteln in das Schlachtfeld und sah, dass ihre Vision bis jetzt korrekt war und Seenhain vor dem Fall stand. Brennende Häuse, Gnolle im Dorf und Orcs, die die Menschen abschlachteten. Sie griff ein und webte ein Schutzfeld zwischen den Parteien und ermöglichte den Verwundeten Menschen eine Flucht mittels Portal nach Quel'Thori, wo man sie im Palast unterbrachte. thumb|center|600px|Saelyn schritt ein und konnte den Seenhainlern zur Flucht verhelfen Kurz darauf flüchtete auch sie in die Kathedrale, wo sie ein Treffen mit Ael'thruil Sonnenglanz, Meister aus dem Orden der Phönixschwinge veranlasst hatte um ihm davon zu erzählen, doch durch ihren Eingriff verlief das Treffen anders als erwartet. Sie brach beinahe zusammen und musste sich stützen; sie gab zu viel Mana auf einmal aus, was für eine Magierin ihrer Liga äußerst gefährlich ist. Der Paladin heilte sie etwas und sie erzähle von den Geschehnissen und beorderte, die Verwundeten in der Kathedrale weiter zu versorgen. Wo sie dann aber hinverschwand, weiß niemand. Musste sie verarztet werden? Erlitt sie einen Manabrand? Bekam sie Felmagie von den Hexenmeistern ab? Wurde sie aufgrund ihrer äußerst riskanten Tat weggesperrt und bestraft? Musste sie das Land verlassen? Warf man ihr diese Tat vor? Wo war Großmagistrix Frostschimmer hin verschwunden? Und ihr Plan ging auf, aber ob er wirklich so aufging, wie sie es sich erhoffte war unsicher. Sie zweifelte nun an einem einzigen Satz. Ein Satz war es, der ihre Standfestigkeit so sehr erschüttern konnte und alle ihre Fakten und Beweise, die sie sich sorgfältig zurecht gelegt hatte, zu Staub verpufften. Aber wie es dazu kam ist eher das interessante an diesem Teil der Geschichte. Alles begann nun mit ihrem anscheinenden Verschwinden. Doch was sie eigentlich tat, war wohl das genau Gegenteil, denn sie war stets dort, wo sie sich immer aufhielt - im Büro des Großmagisters. Aber dies war alles Teil ihres Plans; ein Plan, um zu testen ob sie jenen Personen, die sie zu ihrem engen Vertrautenkreis zählen konnte, wirklich vertauen konnte - Meister Ael'thruil Sonnenglanz, Taradin Drankin und der Waldläufergeneral Evrec Falkenschritt. Alle drei waren Teil ihres innigsten Kreises an Personen und allen dreien hatte sie schon Dinge ermöglicht, die wohl etwas unwahrscheinlicher gewesen wären, würde sie nicht Saelyn Frostschimmer sein. Begonnen hatte sie diesen perfekten Plan, indem sie sich die Positionen der privaten Räumlichkeiten einprägte und dort immer wieder vorbeikam, um jene zu festigen, natürlich vor dem Start ihres Plans. Dann schläferte sie die 3 mittels einer Verzauberung ein und brachte jene in die Kammer des Großmagisters. Alle 3 in andere Räumlichkeiten und allen 3en pflanzte sie einen Illusionstraum ein, der beinahe perfekt war. Taradin und Ael'thruil durchlebten den selbigen Traum, zwar zeitversetzt aber ident. Sie sahen, wie Saelyn angeschuldigt wurde, dem Hexenmeister der Orcs und den Defias Unterstützung angeboten zu haben, indem sie einen der ihrigen Unterschlupf in Quel'Thori verschaffte. Saelyn wurde dabei von den Wachen brutal zu Boden gekettet, getreten und blutig geschlagen. Taradin floh, wie ein kleines Kind und Ael'thruil beugte sich ohne weiteres dem Gesetz. Beide hatten, ihrer Meinung nach, versagt. Als sie die beiden nun aufweckte und die Lage erklärte war sie erzürnt und enttäuscht zugleich und schickte die beiden davon; sie wollte sie nicht mehr unter ihren Augen haben. Doch ein Satz von Ael'thruil begann ein langsames Zerbröckeln ihrer Fakten und Ansammlungen von Beweisen: "Ich hoffe, dass auch ihr unsere Illusion durchschaut." Jener Satz brachte ihr ganzes Konzept zum immer steteren Bröckeln der Fassage. Doch nichtsdestotrotz, musste sie sich nun dem Waldläufergeneral widmen. Evrec war der einzige der Vertrauten, der für Saelyn töten würde. Dieser Umstand gab ihr Hoffnung und dennoch wiederum das Gefühl von Skepsis durch die Aussage von Ael'thruil. Obwohl sie zu tiefst überzeugt war, dass sie Evrec vertrauen konnte, tat sie es nicht und alles nur, wegen eines einzigen Satzes. So simpel und doch mit solch tiefer Bedeutung. thumb|center|400px